Polisi Karakura Menggila
by niichigo
Summary: /Gara-gara Ichigo nyanyi lipsyng bareng Hitsugaya yang cuma mencet-mencet hape, popularitas Ichigo yang dulunya hanya sebagai polisi kini menjadi artis dadakan? Apakah Ichigo bakal main di iklan Nutri Sari gegara rambutnya?/side Ichiruki.


**Bleach **(c) Tite Kubo

**Polisi Karakura Menggila** (c) salma

**Warning**(s): Oc, gaje, OoC, abal, nista, bahasa gak baku, humor garing alias jayus, weird, harap-harap muntah.

**kolomcurhatS: **Yaaa! Akhirnya saya bikin juga versi fic-nya 'Polisi Gorontalo Menggila'! Nyehehe, moga aja terkenal kayak Mas Norman*?*. Bisa dijadiin nasi bungkus—eh, nasi goreng deng*ngimpi*

**Chapter 1: Gara-gara U-tube**

* * *

><p>"Hei! Hitsugaya, kita nyanyi lypsing yuk!" ajak cowok berambut oranye dengan bentuk kayak landak. Yap, dia Kurosaki Ichigo. Sekarang, dia jadi polisi di salah satu distrik Karakura bersama Toushiro Hitsugaya, teman sebayanya dari Sekolah Dasar.<p>

"Ogah ah! Masa polisi nyanyi lypsing sih? Imageku hancur dong!" bantah Hitsugaya mentah-mentah. Hitsugaya masih sibuk dengan handphonenya.

"Aaahh... Nggak seru nih Hitsugaya!" ketus Ichigo sebal. Akhirnya Ichigo hanya pasrah dan mengambil handycam di tasnya. Lalu menaruhnya di sebelah kanannya. Sementara Hitsugaya hanya asik berkutat dengan handphonenya.

Lalu, saat handycam itu dijalankan, Ichigo bergerak-gerak layaknya Syahruk Khan dengan lagu _Chaiya-Chaiya_nya. Sementara Hitsugaya hanya melengos dan kembali bermain handphone.

.

**2 bulan kemudian**

"UAAPAAAA?" teriak histeris Ichigo begitu melihat layar laptopnya. Hitsugaya yang bingung dengan tingkah Ichigo langsung menghampiri si jeruk.

"Ada apa sih? Teriaknya kenceng banget," bentak Hitsugaya marah sedari menutup lubang telinganya.

"INI! Ini—coba liat! Yang lihat videoku di U-Tube lebih dari tiga juta orang!" teriak histeris Ichigo lagi.

"HAH? Video apa yang kamu unggah?" tanya Hitsugaya penasaran.

"Itu, waktu aku nyanyi lypsing dua bulan yang lalu! Kamu ingat 'kan?" tanya Ichigo mencoba mengingatkan. Hitsugaya nampak berfikir.

"Oh, yang itu!" ucap Hitsugaya mulai ingat, "Gila kau! Lo pakai jimat apa, Ichigo? Kapan lu mampir ke rumahnya Ki Joko Stupid?" tanya Hitsugaya penasaran.

"Enak aja! Gue nggak pake jimat bro! Uang dari mana gue mampir ke Ki Joko Stupid?" sanggah Ichigo tidak terima. Sementara Hitsugaya hanya tertawa cekikikan.

Drrt... Drrt...

Handphone Ichigo berbunyi. Ichigo langsung mengambil handphonenya yang bergetar.

"Halo?"

"_Ah, selamat pagi, tuan Kurosaki!"_

"Eh? Maaf, ini siapa ya" tanya Ichigo bingung. Hitsugaya yang tertarik mulai mendekati Ichigo dan mendengar percakapan Ichigo.

"_Oh, perkenalkan saya adalah direktur acara Show di Japan TV. Permisi, langsung ke intinya saja. Saya ingin mengajak Anda untuk tampil di Show saya. Bisakah?"_

_Deg! _ Hati Ichigo makin tak keruan. Tampil ke _Show_? Wah, kenapa Ichigo yang hanya berprofesi sebagai kepala distrik cabang polisi itu diundang ke _Show_? Apakah gegara Ichigo menemukan kesalahan pada pekerjaannya atau... Err—videonya?

"Maaf, seingat saya, profesi saya hanyalah seorang polisi dan bukan artis. Kenapa saya diundang ya?" tanya Ichigo kepada sang penelpon itu.

"_Karna video yang Anda unduh sudah mencapai tiga juta pemirsa di situs U-Tube. Kami tertarik untuk membawa Anda. Bukankah penyanyi-penyanyi dadakan sering muncul lewat U-Tube? Kenapa Anda tidak coba? Ini kesempatan sekali seumur hidup, Tuan Kurosaki,"_

"HUEK!" Hitsugaya terlihat memuntahkan kopinya yang sedari tadi ia minum begitu mendengar kata 'artis dadakan' di telinganya, apalagi kata 'Anda' yang berartikan 'teman'nya akan diajak menjadi terkenal.

"EEH? Eh, itu... Anu," Ichigo makin kelihatan nggak fokus. "emm... Hei, Hitsu!" bisik Ichigo kepada Hitsugaya yang sedang mengelap mulutnya.

"Apa?" tanya Hitsugaya sinis.

"Nggak usah sinis bro!" ucap Ichigo menenangkan, "gini... Mungkin nggak aku jadi artis? Yaa... Aku bingung nih... Kalau kamu jadi artis _it's okay_ aja. Wajahmu imut, sementara aku? Rambut jeruk? Ueh...," ucap Ichigo panjang lebar. Hitsugaya menaikkan satu alisnya.

"Yah... Aku bukan hati nuranimu. Toh, mungkin aja bulan keberuntunganmu hari ini. Jadi... Apa salahnya sih mencoba?" ujar Hitsugaya sedari memberi _wink _ke Ichigo. Dengan tatapan 'dunia-artis-banyak-cewek-cewek-cantik-lho'. Ooh... Ada udang di balik batu ternyata.

Ichigo segera mengambil teleponnya, "_Ano... Etto_, saya menerimanya! Kapan saya harus kesana?" tanya Ichigo mulai bersemangat.

"_Besok pagi bisa. Jam sepuluh, dimohon membawa baju seragam polisinya Tuan," _

Ichigo berpikir sejanak. _Besok itu hari Minggu, free_, pikir Ichigo mulai menyeringai. Dan dia juga tak mempunyai jadwal kencan dengan pacarnya, Nel.

"Uun... Baiklah. Saya tunggu disana," jawab Ichigo mantap.

"_Baiklah, terimakasih Tuan. Selamat malam_,"

Ichigo lalu mengembalikan gagang telepon ke tempatnya. Dia nampak diam sebentar, lalu dia kembali jingkrak-jingkrak di hadapan Hitsugaya. Hitsugaya memasang muka datar, nggak kayak temannya yang senang setengah mati.

"Biasa aja kale...," lengos Hitsugaya malas melihat temannya yang menggila.

"Hihihi, kau cemburu karna nggak diajak?" tanya Ichigo jahil yang mulai menggila kayak banci taman lawang.

"Huehh... Cita-citaku bukan jadi penyanyi... Aku tuh pengennya jadi pemain bola terkenal," cetus Hitsugaya manyun. Padahal dalam batinnya dia sangat amat cemburu dengan Ichigo.

"Shi shi shi, nanti kalau ada yang bagus aku kenalin deh," bisik Ichigo mengoda Hitsugaya. Sementara pria bertubuh mini itu hanya cuek dengan perkataan Ichigo. Walau sebenarnya hati Hitsugaya senang seakan dia baru dikasih uang satu milyar.

"Sudah, sana. Nanti gue bilangin nih ke Nel," ancam Hitsugaya. Wajah Ichigo langsung memelas.

"Aduh, Hitsugaya Toushiro-sama! Jangan dong! Kita ini 'kan '_friend_'? Udahlah, makan yuk," ajak Ichigo mencoba mengalihkan perhatian. Hitsugaya mendengus kesal.

"Bueh, tapi kamu yang bayar!" titah Hitsugaya. Ichigo cuma pasrah sedari nyengar-nyengir gaje.

.

**[ keesokan harinya ]**

"_Oh my._..Jadi ini yang namanya kantor TV paling terkenal di Jepang?" gumam Ichigo tak percaya melihat kantor yang sangat tinggi serta indah. Rapi sekali, di sekelilingnya hanya terlihat orang-orang berjas yang menurut Ichigo membosankan. Dan juga banyak artis yang mulai berdatangan. Bagi Ichigo ini adalah penampakan asing dari mata _hazel_nya. Yang ia lihat di 'tempat'nya dulu hanyalah seorang—maksudnya—barisan tertib disiplin. Yah, namanya juga polisi.

"Tatapanmu seperti orang desa saja, Ichigo," sindir Hitsugaya sambil terkekeh pelan.

"Namanya juga polisi. Mana ada sih polisi yang diajak syuuting. Palingan juga akhirnya malah kacau," cetus Ichigo.

"Nah itu, kamu 'kan juga _police_? Berarti kamu bikin kacau dong," ucap Hitsugaya sedari melirik rambut jeruk Ichigo. Ichigo menaikkan satu alisnya.

"Yaaah... Gue 'kan polisi paling ganteng sedunia... Jadi nggak masalah kalau diajak syuuting, benar 'kan? Buktinya aku diundang ke sini," cetus Ichigo yang menerapkan hukum 'narzizme'.

"Heh, inget. Alasan kamu diundang ke sini cuma gara-gara video gilamu! Yang ada gerakan gilamu itu! Palingan juga cuma aku yang disorot," tambah Hitsugaya yang mulai ketularan Ichigo. Masa' orang mencet-mencet hape lebih terkenal daripada orang yang nari-nari gaje sih?

"Halah, palingan hape belum lunas," sindir Ichigo.

"_That's really?_ Aku cuma males nari gak jelas sama kamu. Bisa-bisa reputasi menurun drastis," gerutu Hitsugaya sedari mengingat bahwa dia adalah polisi angkatan yang paling imut dan keren.

"Oh ya? Tapi uangnya banyak kalau sering-sering diajak ke sini," bisik Ichigo mulai menggoda.

"Sudah. Cepat sana ke tempat janjiannya. Sebelum jemariku memencet nomer handphone Nel gegara kemarin kau membicarakan cew—UPH!" mulut Hitsugaya dibungkam tiba-tiba oleh tangan besar Ichigo.

"Hehehe, jangan dong... Kan udah kutraktir," ucap Ichigo, "udah ya kecil! Aku ke dalam dulu! Kalau mau ikut silakan!" lanjut Ichigo. Sementara Hitsugaya hanya mendengus kesal.

"Ikut palamu peyang mas, mas," dengus Hitsugaya sambil geleng-geleng kepala.

.

**| Ichigo POV |**

Setelah berdebat dengan si kecil, aku segera memasuki ruangan tersebut. Penuh pendingin udara, aroma buah yang menyebar tiap sudut ruangan, lantai bersih dan mengkilap, orang berjas rapi dengan tas kerja, suara ketikan _keyboard_ yang masih saja mengiriku berjalan menuju ruang HRD. Hmm... Suasana kantoran, beda banget dengan lingkunganku yang dulu. Penuh sesak, bau keringat... Uh...

Tanpa banyak basa-basi, aku langsung membuka ruang HRD.

_KRIET_

"Permisi," ucapku sopan sedari menggeret pintu pelan-pelan. Disana aku melihat satu orang lelaki dan perempuan yang sepertinya tampak berbincang-bincang. Pria tua itu menggenakan jas hitam dan dasi hijau. Kelihatan sangat formal. Sementara yang perempuan memakai _blue jumpursuit _dengan _pet cap_. Lalu _legging_ hitam yang tampaknya lebih santai. Hm?

"Ah, selamat pagi Tuan Kurosaki," ucap perempuan berambut jingga panjang. Sementara sang pria tua hanya tersenyum tipis.

"Sihlakan duduk dulu, Tuan," suruh lelaki itu, "Orihime-san, tolong ambilkan minum untuknya," suruh lelaki itu lagi pada wanita bernama Orihime. Hmmm... Singkatnya, dia lebih manis daripada Nel. Hehehe.

"_Haik_," Orihime membungkuk dan segera mengambilkan minuman untukku. Dan sekarang, di ruangan ini hanya ada aku dan pria tua tersebut. Aduh... Ngomong apa nih? Baru pertama kali nih aku ke sini... Masa harus berhadapan dengan lelaki tua ini? Huh, lebih baik sama wanita yang tadi.

"Kurosaki Ichigo," ucap pria itu memanggil namaku. Serentak aku kaget begitu mendengar suaranya yang berat.

"I—iya, ada apa?" tanyaku berusaha se-formal mungkin.

"Mm... Jadi Anda dari Karakura Police yang ada di U-Tube?" tanya pria itu meyakinkan. Aku mengangguk.

"Betul," jawabku.

"Sungguh langka sekali seorang polisi bernyanyi _lypsing_ di dunia ini. Menarik sekali, Kurosaki-san," puji lelaki itu sedikit memberiku _aplause_. Aku hanya tersenyum dan berusaha duduk tegak dan tenang seperti biasa

_TOK... TOK..._

Tiba-tiba ada seseorang yang mengetuk pintu.

"Permisi, ini saya Tuan," ucap Orihime di luar sana.

"Masuk saja," ujar pria itu memperbolehkan. Akhirnya pintu terbuka dan terlihat Orihime yang sedang membawa baki dengan segelas air minum.

"Ini minumnya, Tuan Kurosaki," ujar Orihime meletakkan segelas air putih. Aku hanya tersenyum melihat senyumannya yang mengembang indah layaknya bunga matahari.

"Nah, baiklah. Langsung ke intinya saja," ujar pria itu, "kami ingin Anda... Mengikuti acara talkshow garapan saya. Yah, mungkin ini terlalu asing di telinga Anda. Tapi saya mohon, sepertinya Anda punya aura kharismatik yang dapat seluruh dunia menyaksikan Anda. Jadi apakah Anda setuju dengan penawaran ini?" tanya pria tersebut. HIE? Jelas aku ma—ups, formal dikit Ichigo...

"Tentu saya mau," ucapku santai. Walaupun sebenarnya gugup setengah mati.

"Oh... Syukurlah," ucap pria tersebut, "Orihime-san, tolong antar Tuan Kurosaki ke studio. Kita langsung on-air," ujar pria tersebut. HEE? Langsung on-air?

"Haik," ucap Orihime, "Tuan Kurosaki, sihlakan ikut saya," ajak Orihime. Aku hanya mengangguk dan mengikuti jejak Orihime.

.

Aku kembali berjalan. Wow, di studio ini sangat ramai dan banyak sekali alat-alat elektronik seperti kamera. Dan... Oh, ruangan ini begitu gelap dan hitam. Tapi ada penerangan cahaya di tengahnya. Baru kali ini aku melihat studio beneran selain di film.

"Nah, kita sudah sampai, Kurosaki-san," ucap Orihime. Khe ke ke, nggak ada bapak-bapak tadi berarti nggak perlu ngomong formal lagi. Ayo Ichigo, keluarkan kekuatan pi-el-ei-wai-bi-o-wai-bi-o-wai-mu.

"Panggil Ichigo saja. Dan nggak usah pake '—_san_'," suruhku kepada Orihime. Orihime hanya mengangguk.

"Baiklah, Ichigo... Er, —kun," dia mencoba mengulum lidahnya, "engg... Saya mau memperkenalkan satu-satu, ini Hinamori Momo, asistenku. Yang pakai topi itu Renji-kun, dia sutradara disini. Dan yang itu Tatsuki-chan, yang mengurus rias wajah, itu Ulquiorra, asisten khusus Renji-kun," ucap Orihime memperkenalkan satu-satu. Aku cuma ngangguk-ngangguk aja.

"Wah, dia ya yang ada di U-Tube?" ucap perempuan yang berambut cepol. Hmm... Dia kalau nggak salah namanya—

"Hinamori! Jangan ngacir dulu! Kehambat lagi nih!" teriak pria yang duduk di bangku sutradara. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Renji Abarai.

"Ha, haik, Renji-san!" balas Hinamori dengan wajah panik. Antara ketemu aku atau pekerjaannya.

Lalu, Renji dan Hinamori menyiapkan segmen pertama dalam acara reality show. Entahlah itu, tapi sepertinya dunia seperti ini sangat menyenangkan. Sutradara hanya mengatur jalannya acara dengan baik dan juga menyiapkannya, mengatur keuangan dan lain-lain. Ditambah dengan ruangan ber-AC. Nah, aku? Ruangan yang sembab dan panas, baris-berbaris, teriak nggak jelas. Hah... Apalagi aku paling malas kalo disuruh bangun pagi sekali. Repot...

Sementara aku hanya duduk di salah satu bangku yang kosong. Aku menatapnya sedari menopang daguku malas. Manalagi si Orihime juga kelihatan sangat fokus untuk segmen pertama. Rasanya nggak enak juga sih kalau nggangguin dia. Kalau aku ngangguin dia, harkat martabatku sebagai pi-el-ei-wai-bi-o-wai-bi-o-wai-ku turun drastis. Huaah.

Tanganku yang lagi menganggur mencoba mengambil handphoneku di saku celana _jeans_ku. Aku membuka kunci tombol handphoneku dan—ooh, si kecil itu kirim SMS ternyata. Khe ke ke, peduli juga dia denganku—UPS, gue bukan maho a.k.a manusia homo.

_Hitsugaya._

_Woi Ichigo! Lo lagi apa? Ngupil?_

Sejak kapan si kecil ini bisa ngomong kotor? Aaah, kagak tau aja orang lagi dapet duren jatuh.

_Ichigo._

_Kagak, gue lagi BAB._

Aku memencet tombol 'send' sedari cekikikan sendiri karna jawaban SMSku yang agak ngawur—eh, sangat ngawur deng.

_Drrt_

_Hitsugaya._

_Oh, lagi BAB. Ya udah deh, gue kagak minta oleh-oleh dari sana ya. Gue cuma mau sampein ke lu, itu, si tukang jualan bakso mau nagih utang ke lu._

...

_WHAT THE HELL!_ Kenapa si bodoh itu menganggap ini serius? Oh _my_, kesamber setan apa sih lu Hitsu?

_Ichigo._

_Cuih, kagak punya sense humor lu... Gue bercanda doang. Kagak gaul lu. Ah, sebentar ya. Gue ini lagi nungguin segmen pertama nih... Habis ini gue pasti bakalan muncul... Liat aja deh, ada gue pasti tu TV ratingnya naek... Hihihi..._

MUAHAHAHA! Menurut buku Tatang Samanarsisme mengatakan orang yang paling narsis dialah yang paling eksis! Muahaha... Tenang aja generasi pendahulu, Ichigo Kurosaki bakal membuktikan kekuatan 'narsis'mu!

_Drrt_

_Hitsugaya_

_Loh, emangnya lu tadi cuma bercanda ya? Gue kira beneran... Hehehe._

_Ya elah nih sobat gue udah mau terkenal nih... Jangan lupa pajak terkenalnya ye. Eh, nanti juga gue mau jemput lu. Boleh kagak? Kalau nggak gue gampar nih :P_

Aku segera membalasnya dengan kata-kata yang lebih aduhai.

_Ichigo_

_Gampar aja sekarang, besok-besok kamu gantian yang kegampar because bakal ada dua bodyguard yang jagain gue. Hehehe :D_

Hmm... Lumayan deh, gue dapet gratis SMS sampai jam lima sore. Thanks Hitsugaya, hehehe.

_Drrt_

_Hitsugaya_

_Menurut buku Tatang Samasamagila mengatakan seorang polisi yang dijaga bodyguard sama aja kayak seorang banci yang didampingi dua maho._

Hueh? Ikut-ikut quote gue nih... Nantang, hehe.

_Ichigo_

_Yaelah, emangnya lu punya duit buat beli buku? :P  
>Udahlah, gue masih banyak kerjaan. Bentar lagi gue bakal muncul, pantengin aja di Japan TV, siap-siap buat cemburu, Hitsugaya Toushiroo~<em>

_Drrt_

_Hitsugaya_

_Iya, ya, ya. Yaudah, gue nanti tunggu di depan ya. Bye._

_Ps: Gue pantangin lu di hape yang ada aplikasi Televisionnya ya! Kita lihat apakah disana kamu dapat menunjukkan ke-eksistensimu, jeruk mesum :-P_

Aku tersenyum jahil sembari menutup handphone flip-ku, "Hehehe... Sudah pasti aku yang menang, Hitsugaya. Karna targetku ada di dekatku, yaitu Orihime Inoe!" teksonku penuh semangat.

.

"Yaaak! Cut!" potong Renji dengan gulungan kertas yang digunakan untuk memukul meja itu. Kegiatan berhenti sejenak, lampu penerangan dimatikan, kamera sudah dimatikan juga. Akhirnya _Talk Show_ itu berakhir juga. Laki-laki yang tadi menanyakanku hanya tertawa senang sedari meminum seteguk air putih. Sementara aku hanya duduk di sofa yang sangat nyaman—yang tadinya menjadi tempat dudukku saat aku diwawancarai. Dan juga, aku tidak minum. Yah... Polisi seperti aku sudah biasa kalau tidak minum seperti ini.

Seorang gadis berambut jingga datang menghampiriku, "Ichigo-kun, ini minumannya," ucapnya sedari menyerahkan sebotol air putih.

"Tidak usah Orihime, lagipula aku sudah terbiasa dengan hal seperti ini," ucapku dengan seribu satu senyumku. Senyum narsis.

"Eee... Jangan begitu, Ichigo-kun... Aku tidak enak," ujar Orihime memaksa.

"Baiklah kalau kamu memaksa," ucapku sedari mengambil botol minuman itu, "terimakasih Orihime!" lanjutku dengan seribu satu senyumku lagi. Weh, tapi Orihime kagak 'klepek-klepek'. Dia cuma tersenyum. Ah, _it's okay-_lah. Ini baru permulaan...

"Sama-sama, Ichigo-kun...," jawab Orihime lagi. Dia tersenyum!

Aku mencoba tersenyum sepertinya, "Ow, Orihime-chan, senyummu yang manis bagaikan setangkai bunga mawar merah diantara seribu bunga mawar kuning," pujiku yang amat sangat gombal. Yap! Jurusku saat menggoda Nel, muahaha!

"Ah, kau bisa saja, Ichigo-kun," sanggah Orihime.

Aku tersenyum kembali, "Aku lebih suka melihatmu dengan wajah memerah. Karena kau lebih cantik dengan wajah i—BUAK!"

Tiba-tiba saja, aku ditendang dengan kaki. Woi! Kaki siapa nih yang bisa-bisanya nendang wajah tampan gue?

"SIALAN! Jangan coba-coba buat menggoda Orihime ya!" bentak perempuan tomboy berambut sebahu sedari melindungi Orihime.

"Tat—Tatsuki-chan! Aku tidak apa-apa kok!" sanggah Orihime mencoba menenangkan—er, Natsuki? Eh, Tatsuki!

"Sudahlah Orihime! Buaya ini hanya menginginkan tubuhmu!" lindung Tatsuki sekuat tenaga. Aku segera berdiri.

"APAAA? Kamu mengira aku ini buayaaa hah?" protesku kepada orang bernama Tatsuki.

"Kalau iya, memang kenapa, bu-a-ya?" sindir Tatsuki menekan ke kata-kata buaya. Grr, mau gua tabok sampe monas lu?

"Oke, lantas kamu apa? Cris John kagak kesampean kali lu!" sindirku balik. Loh, apa hubungannya ya sama Cris John[tor]?

"Hah? Ngajak berantem lu? Gini-gini gue mantan siswanya Bruce Lee ya!" tantang Tatsuki.

"Weeh! Sapa nanya? Gue aja mantan siswanya Sule Prikitiw kagak nyombong kayak elu ye!" sindirku balik. Membuat Tatsuki makin marah.

Sementara itu, perempuan berambut jingga datang sebagai penengah, "Sudah sudah! A—aku 'kan nggak nyuruh kalian berantem! Apa, apa mau kubikinin Tiramisu selai sambel terasi nih?" Orihime jadi _Dark Orihime_ kalo nyangkut nama makanan. Tatsuki langsung nyembah-nyembah di hadapan Orihime.

"Demi tuhan, demi apapun sampe Demi Lovato-pun, jangan biarkan sesuap makanan itu masuk ke dalam mulut gueee!"

Sementara Orihime hanya tersenyum puas. Aku malah mengacak rambutku kesal gegara tadi aku diganggu sama cewek nggak jelas macam Tatsuki. Fyuuh... Syukurlah, ternyata suasana di sini lebih menyenangkan daripada di markas besar. Hehehe...

.

**[ sepulang syuuting ]**

Hitsugaya sudah menungguku di taman hari ini. Tepat ketika matahari sudah terbenam dan dimana mulut, kaki dan semua anggota bagian tubuhku kecapekan gegara _talk show_ tadi. Fyuuh, on-air membuatku diambang hidup dan mati. Apalagi ketemu cewek kayak tadi, sumpah deh pengen gue gampar aja sampe Ancol tuh anak...

Tiba-tiba, aku melihat seorang lelaki kecil yang nggak salah lagi itu adalah si Hitsugaya.

"Ichigo! Sini!" teriaknya kepadaku. Aku hanya melambaikan tanganku malas.

"Iya iya, nggak usah heboh," dengusku kepada Hitsugaya. Sementara ia hanya manyun.

"Yaelah, gue 'kan cuma mau mastiin pendengaranmu masih baik apa kagak," dengus Hitsugaya lagi, "eh, ngomong-ngomong, gimana jadinya? Enak nggak?" tanya Hitsugaya sedari merapikan rambut peraknya yang terkena angin.

"Ooh, enak banget. Gue bisa ketemu cewek cantik. Namanya Orihime tuh. Bening bangeeeet," ucapku gemas sedari mengingat-ingat wajah Orihime, "eh, tapi kagak enaknya gue kena bogem dari si Tatsuki sialan itu, hiks," lanjutku mewek.

"Ah, berabe banget," sindir Hitsugaya. Sementara aku hanya tertawa. Kami berdua melanjutkan perjalanan kita. Hingga kita sudah setengah jalan.

.

"Udah ya Ichigo, gue lewat jalan sini! Bye!" Hitsugaya melambaikan tangannya. Aku hanya mengangguk.

"Oke, hati-ha—"

BRUAK!

"ARGH!" ringisku kesakitan sedari memegang kepalaku yang terbentur oleh seseorang. Hitsugaya yang mendengar jeritanku itu langsung kembali ke arahku.

"Woi! Kamu nggak apa-apa, Ichigo?" tanya Hitsugaya membantuku berdiri. Aku mengangguk singkat.

"Iya, aduh... Siapa sih yang nabrak gue?" rintihku kesakitan. Pandanganku yang tadi kabur sedikit demi sedikit kembali normal. Kulihat sosok tiga orang manusia yang berdiri di hadapanku. Dua seorang cowok dan satu seorang cewek... Pendek?

"Permisi, apakah Anda yang bernama Ichigo Kurosaki?" tanya sang cewek itu.

"Siapa kalian?" tanyaku heran. Dia seperti mata-mata FBI saja.

Sementara cewek bermata violet itu hanya tersenyum,

"Kami dari band BLEACH ingin mengundang Anda sebagai vokalis kita,"

**[ bersambung ]**

* * *

><p><strong>kolomcurhatS; <strong>AYAYAYA! Akhirnya selesai juga! Maaf kalo gaje dan humor krenyes sangat. Sacchi sebenernya juga nggak terlalu ngerti tentang Bleach.=.= Oh, ya, ada yang mau ngusulin nama bandnya gak? Saya bingung ;_;

Btw, kuis interaktif berhadiah puluhan bungkus permen karet*?* kita hari ini adalah, siapa tiga orang yang ngaku-ngaku dari band BLEACH? :D Oye, Review juga ya xD


End file.
